


Elder vs Wild

by PitsOfDisclaire



Series: Claire's McPriceley [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, I guess again?, It could be frienship I guess, M/M, What if Connor were the competitive one, i guess?, umm, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitsOfDisclaire/pseuds/PitsOfDisclaire
Summary: Connor climbs a tree ( not Kevin ) to prove a point.





	Elder vs Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monneygrabber46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monneygrabber46/gifts).



> Prompt: "Don't Be An Ass"

“Don't be an ass,” Kevin squinted his eyes as he looked up at Connor. Not that much earlier Kevin had accidentally made a joke about Connor's strength. Now Connor was attempting to climb a tree.

“Says..You Elder ‘Oh I'm so much stronger than everyone else’,” Connor put on a voice that sounded in no way at all similar to Kevin’s. Connor however wasn't angry at Kevin. In fact he was smirking at him just then. But he enjoyed teasing him.

Kevin sighed. “I didn't say you weren't strong! I was trying to say that you have more of a dancer’s body and I have more of a swimmer’s body,” Kevin shook his head. He loved Connor but gosh he could be a pain sometimes. 

Connor moved around the tree so he could easily see Kevin’s face. “What were you doing looking at my body, Elder Price?” Connor raised an eyebrow at Kevin.

Kevin shook his head as if to shake away the bright blush that was spreading across his face. “Connor are you seriously trying to flirt with me while you're in a tree?” Kevin laughed a little and moved closer. “Come on, it'll be dinner soon,”

“I don't see the problem? Can't a guy just climb a tree in peace?” just then Connor almost slipped and Kevin yelped. “Haha...You're worried about me, that's adorable,” Connor found it to be very amusing to watch Kevin as he grew more flustered, more embarrassed and redder.

“Of course I'm worried!” he retaliated. “You're like 5’6?” 

“5’8,” Connor corrected.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Anyway you're a lot shorter than me you'll like, fall for longer,”

Connor stared at Kevin in confusion. “I...Guess? I don't the difference will make much of a difference but sure sweetie,” 

“If you fall I'm not catching you,”

“Then go inside if you're not going to help,”

“I’ll bet 5 poptarts that this will end badly,”

“You can't just bet other people’s things and you’re on Kevin Price,” 

Connor climbed the tree with more determination. Why did Kevin always get to be the competitive one? And anyway Connor had to prove a point. 

A smirk from Kevin was followed by a loud snapping noise. Both Kevin’s and Connor’s widened in fear. Kevin moved swiftly to a spot that was relatively underneath Connor.

“Just jump and I'll catch you!” Kevin yelled up at Connor. Connor had certainly climbed higher than Kevin expected and was at least 15 feet off the ground.

“Oh in your dreams Price!,” Connor shouted back. “No way am I giving into y-,”

The branch Connor had been holding onto snapped. Connor screamed. Kevin also screamed. They were both screaming. One was hurtling towards the earth and the other had another human hurtling towards them. It was very tense. 

Kevin did his best to catch Connor but unfortunately he didn't. He did however break his fall.

“Kevin did I die?” The world was spinning for Connor. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and in great pain. A small groan from Kevin indicated that they had both survived the tragic event.

Connor finally realised that he was spying on top of Kevin and stood up probably too quickly. Kevin soon followed and gave him a ‘I hate you so much but in your face McKinley’ look. 

Kevin was covered in grass and dirt. His white shirt was now some sort of weird brown, green and white tie dye. “You're dead to me,” he muttered. But there was a spark in his eye. “But you do owe me 5 poptarts. I was thinking Vanilla Latte?”

Connor rubbed his head. Any sort of noise was just too much right then. But he couldn't let Kevin know that. Instead he looked Kevin up and down and gave a disapproving look. Connor shrugged and began to walk back towards the mission hut, leaving behind a very cocky and slightly aggravated Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I didn't read through this


End file.
